Vampire
A closely knit socitety of individuals spanning many species, the curse of vampirism (though some would say it was a 'gift') causes an individual to become immortal at the cost of consuming the blood of others. In addition to drinking blood, Vampire's are also vulnerable to direct sunlight, which quickly agitates and burns their skin. Typically, a vampire will have paler skin than their original race and the canine teeth (or the racial equivalent) become slightly longer and sharper. Often, the vampire's eye color becomes a lot more intense and can glow in the dark. The vampire are a highly secretive group who organize themselves in a combination of 'clans' who share familial ties based on certain psychological/physiological similarities and a shared blood ancestor, the original vampire who started the clan, and a feudal hierarchy with a signal member of the ruling clan serving as the 'Prince of the Undead'. The goal of the Prince is to ensure the disbelief of the vampire in the larger society of the galaxy so as to keep their existence safe, which has proven an increasingly difficult task as of late. Vampires have been a part of all factions at one point or another, but there has never been a time where they had dedicated themselves to one group or another. They can be fantastic allies or tremendous enemies. Special *'Template': This is a template race and must be added upon a base race. *+2 Strength, +1 Charisma *SN Strength 1, SN Dexterity 1. These increase +1 every five levels. *''Vampirism:'' Since the vampire condition is a trait, the player picks this and another race to act as the host race to which they add the vampire stats to in addition to the host race's own. *''Transformation':'' A vampire may manipulate his physical form into a familiar of his choosing: a bat, a swarm of insects or a wolf'' *Regeneration':'' in darkness a vampire may regenerate their physical form for 2d6 hit points. This takes one hour. *''Sunlight Weakness:'' In the presence of direct sunlight the vampire take 1d4 damage per round and a -4 to all skill checks. In direct sunlight, vampires are stricken temporarily blind. *''Bloodlust: A vampire must injest at least a pint of blood every two days, or suffer berserker insanity. If blood is not received during the rage (which can last up for 4 hours) the vampire will die. *Clans/Types: If one wishes, they may chose to join a Vampire clan. ''This takes the place of one of the character's starting feats. Clans/Types There are several different clans and types of vampire, each with their own role in society and each with their own strength and weaknesses (to be added to the stats above). Daeva Seductive, decadent, and deceitful, the Daeva clan are a clan of predatory hedonists and sensualist. The Daeva are emotionally dying, hollow inside. Emotional, sensual and desirable, they are slaves to their chosen vices. These vampires are very diverse as a clan - the only common thread is their consuming passions. Fierce brawlers and social butterflies are found there, as well as everything in between. Special *''+2 Strength, +2 Charisma and -2 Wisdom.'' *Gains +3 to all Diplomancy and Intimidate checks. Gangrel Strong are the vampire's of this clan. Among the Gangrel clan the attributes of strength and resilience are favored above all else. When fighting, the Gangrel attack with an almost beastial ferocity, preffering to be up close and personal to their prey, thus making them some of the most feared vampires among their court. Of course this seemingly aggressive nature has caused members of other clans to view the Gangrel as dim-witted and brutish. Special *''+3 Strength, +2 Constitution, -3 Charisma'' *Gains Brawler Feat. Mekhet Secretive and unseen, that's how the vampires of the Mekhet clan prefer to live. A vampire of the Mekhet clan enjoys working behind the scenes as opposed to being out in the open as a mover-and-shaker. Mekhet clan vampire relish in knowledge, prefering to delve deep into the mysteries of single subjects as opposed to spreading their knowledge out among several areas. In fact, in order to garner rank or respect within the clan, a shadow must demonstrate a greater ease and familiarity with some knowledge. If a Mekhet's knowledge about a specific subject surpasses that of the others, he is considered more capable and respected than a Jack of all trades, master of none. How ever their close proximity to the shadows has left the Mekhet with a greater vulnerability to sunlight than other vampires. Special *''+2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom and +2 Dexterity.'' *''Increased Sunlight Weakness: 1d6 damage as opposed to 1d4'' *''+4 to a knowledge skill of the player's choice.'' Nosferatu A clan of vampires renowned for stealth, brute strength, their unnerving social manner and their hideous physical disfigurements. Stealthy, strong and terrifying. Each vampire in this clan has something inhumanly wrong with them, be it a terrible scent, a broken and screeching voice, a sickly pallor, a horrible physical deformity or something less specific. Special *''+3 Strength, +2 Dexterity and -3 Charisma.'' *''Nightmare: Grants the Nosferatu Vampire the ability to temporarily tap into the hidden fears of their targets. Enemies affected by this must make a will save or suffer -2 to all rolls against the vampire.'' Ventrue The Ventrue are the movers and shakers of vampire society. In times past they were the nobility of the vampire world, but, recognizing that the world has changed, have modeled themselves after the current elite - businessmen. The Ventrue are perhaps the most conventionally powerful of the vampiric clans as a result of their wealth, social influence, and commanding powers. The clan as a whole is quite conservative, be it in actions or customs. The Ventrue have their own etiquette which is nigh-inviolable. Unfortunately, their minds have been subtly unbalanced by the power of their blood, cursing them with a susceptibility to madness. Special *''+3 Charisma, +2 Intelligence and -2 Wisdom'' *''Dominate: Allows the Venture Vampire to temporarily control a creature's actions. Commands must be simple and brief. A will save is allowed (DC 12 + vampire's level).'' *Character gains 2000 credits extra at character creation. Meyer ' '''The Meyer vampire is a type ''completely unique to humans. The operate independently from other vampire clans, keeping to their own familes or covens. Very rarely will one encounter a Meyer vampire alone. Meyer vampires do not have the typical vampire ability to transform, but they also are not damaged by sunlight - instead their skin sparkles dramatically when exposed. Additionally, the Meyer vampire fangs have a crippling venom in them that weakens a victim and causes extreme pain. Special *+3 Charisma, +1 Wisdom *'Meyer Venom': Upon bite, the venom weakens a victim (-2d4 to Strength) and causes extreme pain (1d6+1 damage/minute). It can be resisted (Fortitude 12 + vampire's level), but if failed, the venom remains active in the system for five minutes. Humans are immune to the venom. Racial Feats Transformation: 'The character can take on another vampiric transformation. The character can now transform into one of the following: wolf, cloud of mist, swarm of insects or a bat. ''This feat can be taken on multiple times. ' '''Sustained Blood: ''The character can hold off the Bloodlust for another day. The number of days that a vampire can survive on one pint of blood increases by one day. ''This feat can be taken three times.'' '''Fear Aura: ''You are able to use your vampiric powers to generate an aura of fear. At will, the character may generate an aura of fear that extends to 10 meters around them. Victims are allowed a Will Save (DC 13+Vampire's Level) or suffer -2 to BaB and -1 to Will Saves until they leave the presence of the vampire. ''Requires character level 2 and Charisma 15. Advanced Transformation'': ''The character can take on another advanced transformation. The character can now transform into one of the following: dire wolf, bat-demon, mist or a shadow. ''Requires character level 5 and at least two vampiric transformations. This feat may be taken multiple times. '' Category:Race Category:Template Category:Human Federation Category:New Space Conglomerate Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Black Horde Category:Unaffiliated